


Utter Contentment

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: utter contentment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter Contentment

Angela always knew this day would come. She'd be sitting somewhere with a baby at her breast and feeling utterly content with her life. Of course, she never expected to be at the Jeffersonian while her husband was examining the contents of bug stomachs a few feet away from her.

"I really should be disgusted by what you're doing."

Hodgins looked up and grinned at her. "Can I tell you what I found?"

"How about you come here and sit with Michael and me?" A few minutes later, Hodgins was at her side, cooing at Michael. Her world was good.


End file.
